It is known in the art as a means for achieving a high productivity and giving a high performance to coat the surface of a molded article made of plastics, wood, metals, etc. or the surface of a sheet such as a paper, a film, a metal plate, a knitted web, etc. using radiation such as ultraviolet rays, visible rays or electron rays to thereby impart various functions to the surface.
By using this method, cationic organic atomic groups are introduced onto the surface of a material in order to impart particular functions (antistatic properties, dye-receptive properties, moisture absorption properties, water absorption properties, etc.) thereto. However, the cationic monomers manufactured industrially at present are restricted to monofunctional ones such as dimethylaminomethyl (meth)acrylate, (meth)acryloyloxyethyl-trimethyl-ammonium chloride, diallyl-dimethyl-ammonium chloride, dimethylaminopropyl (meth)acrylamide and (meth)acryloylaminopropyl-trimethyl-ammonium chloride.
In radiation-induced polymerization for the above-mentioned purposes, it is not appropriate to perform the polymerization and curing over such a long period of time as is done in the case of ordinary polymerization techniques. Instead, a highly reactive monomer with a short curing time is required. However, most of the cationic monomers manufactured industrially at present are monofunctional ones which are insufficient in polymerizablity. Accordingly, there has a need to develop a polyfunctional cationic monomer which is more suitable for these purposes.